Broken Wings
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran Academy, and intrigues the Host Club. The only problem is that she has built walls around her insecurities. Will the Host Club help her before it's too late? We hit 6000 Views!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Wings

Angel's POV

I had to start over… a clean slate. But I couldn't. The past keeps haunting me. My parents? Dead. My voice? I barely speak in public. My legs? Useless. And to think I would be attending the illustrious Ouran Academy to become a singer? Incomprehensible. My foster mom, Chelsey, takes good care of me. This morning started out just like every other morning… "Angel, sweetie. Time to get up!" I heard Chelsey come up the stairs. "I'm coming in." she stated before opening up the art-covered door to my room.

"Do I have to go? I don't want to see people pointing, staring, or whispering…" I muttered, pulling on a clean shirt. On the front, it had a picture of my favorite band, Imagine Dragons. I got a disapproving glare from Chelsey, and pulled it off. "But why?" I whined. Chelsey held up an incredibly tacky pale yellow dress. "Oh gods… Don't tell me I actually have to _wear _that _thing?_" I groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, kiddo. Ouran Academy has a tight dress-code. Just try to ignore it, I know I would…" Chelsey laughed. I slipped the dress, though stupid as it is, over my head. I had to wiggle into it seeing as I can't move my legs. I pulled it down and sighed. Chelsey picked me up and plopped me into my wheelchair. I rolled myself into my bathroom, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and rolled back out.

"Notebooks, pens, pencils, books, other varied things, lucky necklace, songbook, colored pencils, sketchbook, manga, phone, journal, earbuds, paper for origami…" I listed, putting each item in the saddlebags… chairbags?... on my wheel chair. "So what's for breakfast?" I asked, allowing Chelsey to roll me to the elevator. Yes, we have an elevator in our house. No that is not weird.

"Well… since today _is_ a special occasion… I made your favorite." Chelsey smiled, hitting the button for the ground floor.

My eyes almost started to glitter. " Corn muffin, turkey bacon, and peaches?" I asked incredulously. Chelsey nodded. When we got downstairs...or down elevator… I rolled quickly to the kitchen. There, at my usual spot, sat the wonderful thing I liked to call "Mmmmm…" I mumbled, savoring each bit of the scrumptious food. I finished my breakfast and put the plate in the sink.

"Now let's go. You don't want to be late on your first day, now do you?" Chelsey asked, getting me into the car and putting my wheelchair in the back. The ride wasn't very long, just about ten-or-so minutes. Chelsey got my chair out of the trunk, plopped me back into my chair, and wheeled me to the door of the prestigious Ouran Academy. "Now don't forget to call if you're staying after school. Have fun and make some friends!" Chelsey told me.

"I will! Bye!" I remarked, rolling through the door to try and clean my slate.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru's POV

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Ms. Angel Parker, would you please come in?" Mrs. Cooper turned to the door. A brunette girl wearing a pink ribbon, the school's girl uniform, a small necklace, with gorgeous aqua eyes and freckles, came into the classroom. That's when I noticed the wheelchair. Hikaru and Haruhi were looking back and forth between me and Angel. I think that's what her name is, 'cause she hasn't said a word since she came in. "Do you want to tell the class anything, Angel?" Mrs. Cooper asked, trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

"No." Angel whispered. I realized that she was acting exactly like Hikaru and I did when we were in middle school. I'm going to get her to open up. That's a promise.

"Very well then. You may sit between the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Mrs. Cooper pointed at Hikaru and I. Angel silently rolled herself to the ever-empty desk, separating Hikaru from myself. "Class, as I promised on Friday, you have a free period today. You know the rules." Mrs. Cooper started grading some papers. I decided to start a conversation with Angel.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru. I like your ribbon." I smiled, offering my hand out to her. She looked stunned, like no one has ever complimented her before.

"Why are you doing this? Did the teacher ask you to?" Angel whispered, not shaking my hand. Or even making eye-contact, for that matter. I could tell that she wasn't used to people, or something had turned her away from society.

"No, I'm doing this because I want to. I used to have only my brother as my friend, but since I came here, I made a bunch of great friends that will always have my back and I will always have theirs." Hikaru and Haruhi turned towards Angel and I. "I think they'd like to meet you."

"Fine… but if we have to meet after-school, I have to call my Chelsey." Angel replied, pulling out a notebook filled with music staffs and a pencil.

"Do you write music?" I asked, trying to read it over the side of the notebook. I was playing the melodies through my head, noting that each one sounded beautiful, but sorrow-filled. "Would you sing me something later?" I asked, hopefully I could get Angel to sing at the next Host Club event.

"Yes to the music… and maybe to the singing. As long as I can sing whatever, no matter if I wrote it or not." she remarked, looking around. She saw a lot of the girls looking at her, then turning to their friends and whispering. "Oh no… not again. Don't look at me… don't whisper…" Angel muttered. I saw from the look in her eyes that she was retreating into herself.

"Hey… you don't have to worry. If someone starts talking badly about you, I'll make them stop, okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder. I felt a slight cringe under my fingers, but she didn't pull away. 'Started to crack the wall.' I thought, a smile creeping onto my face. 'One step closer.'


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's POV

School passed by quickly, considering I had no idea where I was going half the time. Kaoru introduced me to his twin, Hikaru, and his friend Haruhi. We, Kaoru and I, were making our way down the hall after school when I realized I hadn't called Chelsey. I pulled out my phone and speed-dialed her. Kaoru gave me a questioning look. "Hi. I'm staying after. Yes, I have my homework… I triple-checked. I'll call you when you should pick me up. Bye." I hung up, turning to Kaoru. "That was my Chelsey. Mom… I guess…" I mumbled the last part.

"Okay. Well, since you have the pleasure of staying after school, may I introduce you to my friends?" he asked, pretending to be a Prince Charming.

"Yes, yes you may. So where are we going?" I asked. Kaoru turned my chair in the direction of the music hall. "When we get where we're going, please pre-warn your friends… that I don't like being stared at."

"Oh, I doubt they'll stare. All of them are gentlemen…except Haruhi." Kaoru explained, pushing my chair to just outside of Music Room 3, where my Music Theory class was held. "Could you wait right here for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure… But if I go into nearly-silent mode, it's not my fault. I'm not good with people." I answered quickly, pulling gently at a strand of my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki's POV

'Where is Kaoru? Doesn't he know his customers are waiting? He's never late… ever. Where _is _he?' I thought impatiently, sitting down with my customers. Kaoru strolled in a minute later. "Sorry I'm late. Thought we weren't hosting today," he stuck his head back out the door. "Angel, I'm on duty, so I'll have to do introductions really quickly. You can come in." I heard Kaoru mumble through the door. "Ladies and Hosts, may I introduce you to the lovely, unique Angel Parker. She will be sitting in today to observe what goes on in here." Kaoru announced, opening the door flamboyantly. A pretty brunette girl with stunning aqua eyes and freckles entered the room slowly. Then I realized why everyone was trying so hard not to stare. She was in a wheelchair.

"Ladies, I must greet the new guest, as is my sworn duty as a host. If you'll excuse me…" I explained quickly, standing up and making my way to the door to greet the lovely young lady. The rest of the hosts followed my example, except Hikaru and my wonderful 'daughter' Haruhi, who just smiled and waved. "Mademoiselle, vous êtes très belle. Je m'appelle Tamaki Suoh. Heureux de vous rencontrer, ma fleur de cerisier." (Translation: "Mademoiselle, you are very beautiful. My name is Tamaki Suoh. Pleased to meet you, my cherry blossom.")

Angel blushed and replied, "Je ne suis pas une fleur de cerisier, pour vous le voyez, je suis un ange aux ailes brisées, désireux de voir mes parents une fois de plus." (Translation: "I am not a cherry blossom, for you see, I am an angel with broken wings, wanting to see my parents one more time.") I felt hot tears slide gently down my cheek. This precious young lady was apart from her parents? How tragic! I was surprised Angel could speak French. Kyoya came up behind me.

"Hello, miss. My name is Kyoya Ootori. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Kyoya smirked. Each member of the Host Club introduced themselves. Angel rolled herself behind Kaoru, as if she was scared.

"Hey, no need to be shy. It's alright. I bet Honey-senpai would like to have cake with you." Kaoru reassured her.

"Yeah, would you like to have cake with me and Usa-chan?" Honey asked, holding up his precious rabbit.

"Y-yes… please." Angel rolled herself over to Honey's table, keeping her head down. I wondered how she got separated from her parents. Maybe she'll tell us eventually. Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel's POV

I rolled over to Honey's table, averting my eyes from all of the girls who were looking at me. "So Angel-chan, what's your favorite type of cake?" Honey asked me.

"I-I like s-strawberry…" I stammered. I didn't mean to, it sort of just happened. All of the girls at Honey's table squealed.

"So cuuuuuuuuuuute!" I didn't know what to say. A piece of strawberry cake slid towards me. I looked at Honey. He gave me a piece of cake?

"Strawberry's my favorite too!" he exclaimed, hugging Usa-chan. The girls all started asking me questions at once… and they were about my past too…

"I don't want to talk about it… but if I have to, I guess I could share a little…" I stuttered. They all gave me that look, the really sad puppy eyes one. I sighed. I explained about how my parents died in a house fire and that I jumped out of my window, causing my bottom vertebrae to snap and that I fell unconscious, and waking up in the hospital. I painfully recounted the time I spent in the orphanage, and all of the foster parents who didn't want me. Then I talked about meeting Chelsey, and the start of my life with her. I talked about how I wanted to become a singer-songwriter, to change people's lives for the better. It all sort of flooded out of me, like a river rushing to meet the vast ocean.

All of the girls had tears budding in their eyes, and so did the hosts. I assumed they were listening in. How un-gentlemanly. "That's so sad!" Tamaki came over and gave me a bear hug. I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Let me go…" I muttered, anxious and growing rapidly impatient. I didn't like having physical contact with people. It's one of my idiosyncrasies, a quirk. I tensed up. Tamaki must have noticed, so he let go. "U-um… would… you…" I started, but was cut off by my own nervous energy.

"Would I what?" Tamaki asked. I knew that I was going to blurt out what I wanted to say as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Would you like me to sing something for the club?" I blurted, taken aback by my own bravery to even suggest something like that. Kaoru looked over at me and smiled sweetly.

"Of course! You can sing whatever you wish to." Tamaki replied, and I wheeled myself up to the front of the room. I pulled up a karaoke track for one of my favorite songs. I closed my eyes and let my heart take over.

"I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human."

I let my emotions flood into the words. I almost cried whenever I sang 'I bleed when I fall down'. It brought back too many painful memories. I opened my eyes. Everyone was clapping. If I could still feel my legs, I'm sure they would be shaking. I wheeled myself back to my spot at Honey's table and finished my piece of cake. I thought, 'Maybe I'll open up here, be myself, not that stuttering shy thing I am. Just maybe.'


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, in class, Kaoru poked me in the arm repeatedly until I looked at him. "Yes?" I asked, wondering why he was poking me in the arm.

"I was wondering if you… had met Renge yet." He asked, causing me to give him a quizzical look. "Oh. She's sort of the manager of the Host Club."

"Nope. What's she like?" I asked curiously.

Kaoru sighed. "She's impossible to describe. If I try, she's a crazy otaku, with a pet monkey, who's really loud and stubborn. And she's got a random platform that spins up from the floor. She once tried to change our personalities and was convinced that Kyoya was her fiancé." Kaoru tried to explain the one and only Renge Houshakouji.

"She sounds like almost the exact opposite of me." I laughed. School ended quickly that day. I called Chelsey and went to the Host Club. Surprisingly, there was one of Tamaki's customers at Haruhi's table. "I'm going to sit with Haruhi if that's alright." I explained, rolling over to sit between Haruhi and the girl. She glared at me and Haruhi. I could tell that she was planning something. "Hey Haruhi, how are you today?" I asked shyly.

"I'm alright, and you?" She replied. The other girl looked disgusted.

"I'm okay…" I smiled a tad, causing the girl to make a face. Haruhi, the other girl and I had a conversation. Actually, it was mostly Haruhi and the other girl, with me on the side. I waved to Haruhi, then rolled over to a vacant table. The girls who sat with me on my first day came over. I hadn't noticed them until one of them asked what I was doing. I was drawing a picture of a dragon and a phoenix. "Oh. Hi. I'm just doodling…" I stammered, partially hiding the picture.

"That's really good! Can you draw me something?" one girl asked. Soon, they were all asking for me to draw them something. I started to tremble. They were crowding me. I hugged my knees.

"Ladies, ladies. Give Ms. Parker some room, she's trembling. I believe you overwhelmed her. I will set up a request sheet for drawings." Kyoya came over and the girls stepped back.

"Oh ho ho ho!" I heard laughing resonating throughout the room. A pillar spun up from the floor. A girl with blonde-ish brown hair was standing on top of it. "So you're the new recruit! My name is Renge Houshakouji, manager of the Host Club! I've heard about you, Angel Parker." She exclaimed. I stared at her. She could be my opposite, yet my twin sister at the same time. "What's your favorite anime?" She asked loudly.

"Blue Exorcist by far!" I called back. "Rin Okumura is _Squee_! And the movie… the feels! I can't. Just can't." I fangirled loudly, catching everybody by surprise. They didn't know this side of me.

"You are officially awesome! We should totally get together sometime and have an anime-thon!" She cheered. I giggled. Maybe this friendship would work out after all.

I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy, I got my black belt, a puppy... and writer's block, not to mention I was at a concert.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few weeks since I started hanging out with the Hosts. They treat me like family. I went to Music Room 3, as per usual, only to find the Hosts there. "Hey guys, where is everybody?" I asked, looking around.

"We were thinking of taking a vacation from Hosting today. How does the beach sound?" Tamaki asked, coming up to me and ruffling my hair.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes glittering. Then I remembered something. "I… I haven't been to the beach since my parents… died..." I looked at my feet.

"Then we _have _to take you!" Hikaru exclaimed. I smiled.

"You know I need Chelsey's permission." I sighed. I called Chelsey and asked her if I could go. She said yes. "Let's go!" About an hour later (due to some swim suit issues regarding Haruhi), we arrived at the beach. Mori took me out of my chair and sat me by the umbrella. Honey and I were building sand castles, Kyoya was being himself, Tamaki and the twins were having a water fight, Mori was relaxing, and Haruhi was enjoying the view on a cliff.

I pulled myself into my wheelchair and rolled up to join her. We were watching the sunset when a group of boys came up to us. "Leave us alone!" Haruhi yelled at them.

"Yeah right. Go take a dip, the ocean sure looks refreshing doesn't it?" One of the boys pushed Haruhi off the cliff. I looked, helpless, as Haruhi hit the waves.

"Do you want to join your friend?" Another one picked me out of my chair and dangled me over the edge. I felt pure terror course through my veins. Heights always made me scared after the fire. "Bye bye, girly." The boy released his grip on my wrist. I screamed, free falling into the murky blue depths. I couldn't move, slowly sinking further into the darkness. My eyes slipped shut, the darkness swallowing me.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaoru's POV

I heard a scream coming from the cliff, and I saw someone holding another person over the edge. There was an empty wheelchair, and I realized the person being dangled over the edge was Angel. Haruhi was nowhere to be seen. "Boss! Angel's in danger and I can't find Haruhi!" I yelled, sprinting towards the cliff. Tamaki jumped up and followed suit, the others close behind. The boy holding Angel dropped her, causing me to sprint faster. '_I have to hurry!'_ I thought, racing up the cliff. When I reached the top, Angel was already deep in the water. Without a second thought, I jumped over the edge of the cliff. I heard a splash and saw that Tamaki had done the same. We swam down, searching for our friends.

Tamaki pointed below us. I looked and saw Angel and Haruhi. Tamaki grasped Haruhi's wrist and pulled her to the surface. I reached out and grabbed Angel, swimming quickly after him. We broke through the waves and headed to the shore.

Haruhi coughed up a lot of water after regaining consciousness, but Angel wasn't waking up. Tamaki was lecturing Haruhi, not realizing the severity of the situation. "Kyoya!" I yelled, my voice breaking in fear. He ran over, followed by nearly everyone else. "Angel's not waking up." I exclaimed, causing Tamaki and Haruhi to run over. Kyoya checked her pulse.

"She's still alive, but she needs oxygen." He explained solemnly. He looked at me, then to Angel. "Kaoru, do you know mouth-to-mouth?" he asked. I nodded. I put my mouth on hers. World's most awkward first kiss. A minute later, Angel sat up and started coughing up water. We all sighed in relief. "Angel! Are you alright?" Tamaki asked, making me feel strange. Was I jealous?

Angel leaned into her knees. "Senpai, I don't feel so good…" she whimpered, clutching her stomach. She lifted her head. Her face was pale, save for the redness across her cheeks. Kyoya put his hand on her forehead.

"You're running a temperature. Let's get you inside so you can lie down." Kyoya stated, standing. I picked Angel up, and carried her into Kyoya's family's beach house. Everyone went to the dining room, while I took Angel to one of the bedrooms. I tucked her under the covers and made sure she was okay.

About an hour later, Angel jolted upright, coughing harshly. "Angel!" I gasped, moving quickly to the girl's side. She didn't reply. "Kyoya!" I yelled, fearful that something was terribly wrong with Angel.

Kyoya ran into the room, the others close behind. "Kaoru! What happened?"

Kyoya asked, rushing to Angel's side.

"I don't know! She just woke up and started coughing!" I exclaimed. Angel waved us all off, her coughing fit increasing in intensity. I was scared. So very scared.

"Help… me…" she managed to squeak out before coughing up a bit of… blood? Oh no.

"She needs medical attention, now. Kaoru, stay by her side. I'm calling for help." Kyoya instructed, the rest of the Hosts running out of the room. A minute later, I heard the siren of an ambulance.

"Angel. Please be okay. Please be alright. Please be safe." I begged. The EMTs rushed into the room and put Angel on a stretcher. Everything after that was a blur.

* * *

A/N I am so so so so so so so so sorry! I've been so busy with school, and taekwondo, and other stories. And I was afflicted by the evil disease known as Writer's Block!

Angel: Why do you torture me? It's not very nice.

Me: In the words of the great Stephen King, "I create sympathy for my characters, and then I set the monsters loose".\

Kaoru: Stop messing with everybody because of your irregular updates!

Me: Never!


	9. Chapter 9

Angel's POV

It hurts. My lungs hurt. The room was spinning. My vision kept going dark. I saw the EMTs come in. I couldn't move, save for the hacking. A bit of blood appeared on my sleeve. Oh my gods… Am I dying? I can't be. I was only in the ocean, I wasn't stung or bitten by anything. I can't be dying… Can I?

I could hear the sirens of the ambulance, smell the chemicals in the back of the vehicle. "Kaoru… don't leave me…" I whimpered. I opened one eye. Kaoru was fighting against the other Hosts to get to me. There were tears in his eyes.

"Angel! No! Let me go! Let me go! She needs me!" He screamed, forcing Tamaki off of his arm. He ran to the back of the van, but it was too late. The EMTs had closed the doors to the back. One of the EMTs put a breathing machine on my mouth. My eyes closed, my body relaxed, and oxygen filled my lungs.

"Oxygen intake stabilizing." I heard the technician state. The ambulance started moving, the sirens started blaring, and I felt drowsy. I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. All I could do was listen and think.

"Oxygen levels destabilizing. Heart rate 120 beats per minute and rising." Another technician exclaimed. I was getting worried. I tried clearing my mind, but I failed. I could feel my hand slip off the stretcher.

"Pulse dropping rapidly. Oxygen levels decreasing. We're losing her." The first technician exclaimed. Oh my gods.

'_Kaoru… He'd be heartbroken if I died. I can't allow myself to go. I've got my whole life ahead of me. The Hosts, Chelsey, Renge, the customers… I cannot let them be depressed. I __**will**_ _live!' _ I thought. The ambulance stopped, I could hear the doors opening, the technicians getting out. The stretcher rolled out of the vehicle. I could move a bit again. "Oxygen levels restabilizing. Pulse at a steady 60 bpm."

"Kaoru…" I whispered, opening my eyes a crack. The technicians were looking at me and back up. I could see the hallway lights above me. They were a few ceiling tiles away from each other. All I heard were the beeps of machinery, the technicians chattering like birds, and the wheels of the stretcher clacking on the tile floor.

I was lifted from the stretcher and placed on a cold table. An x-ray machine hummed around me. I lay unmoving as the machine scanned my body. When I was taken out, I was moved to a room. One of the generic, old-people-smelling, completely boring, patient rooms. Oh joy.

The breathing machine was still connected to my face. I probably looked like someone in a drama reality show about doctors and stuff. "Kaoru…" I whispered. I wanted him here, holding my hand, smoothing my hair, and telling me stories. I want him here with me.

* * *

Oh my gods! Super duper sorry for accidentally putting up the wrong chapter! This is the right one!

Kyoya: You do realize you need to organize yourself more

Me: *sigh* I know. I just can't... Dang you stupid organization issues!


	10. Chapter 10

Kaoru's POV

As the ambulance drove away, I felt my heart split in two. "Angel… Angel!" I cried out, sinking to my knees. Hikaru sat down next to me, rubbing my back and eventually pulling me into a hug. I just cried and cried, my Angel gone. She's all alone and scared needing someone by her side.

"You do realize that I can keep tabs on her status." Kyoya stated nonchalantly. I jumped up and balled my fists.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER!?" The anger and sadness I had been holding back that were pressing at my emotional seams burst out. The Hosts looked at me in shock. Kyoya just flashed his glasses. "No wonder they call you the Shadow King. You… you're heartless." I spat loathingly.

Tamaki gasped. The Host Club was known for making girls happy, and Angel was guaranteed to be anything but. Kyoya looked at his phone. "You might want to listen to this." Kyoya scoffed. "Angel Parker has contracted a lung infection caused by the inhalation of seawater." Kyoya read off the screen.

My eyes widened. "Is she alright?" I asked. Kyoya nodded.

"Her condition is stable, but she will need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, a month at the max. Now, I didn't have to tell you that because I'm 'heartless'." Kyoya finished.

"When is she allowed visitors?" Haruhi asked.

"Two weeks, usually. But I can probably get us in next week." Kyoya smirked. I nearly hugged him. Please note the 'nearly'.

"Really? That's wonderful, Mommy!" Tamaki picked Haruhi up and spun her around.

"Senpai, if you're so excited about something Kyoya-senpai did, why did you spin _me_ around?" Haruhi asked.

"Because he's a weirdo." Hikaru and I snickered. I felt hopeful. Angel's going to be alright.

* * *

ALL OF MY READERS OF THIS STORY! REVIEWS ARE A HECK LOAD LESS THAN VIEWS! I need to know what you think! R.E.V.I.E.W!


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One week later, Angel's POV

I was so bored. Everyday's the same thing. Except when my favorite nurse, Monica, comes by to play checkers during her lunch break.

Monica came into my room, a huge smile across her cheeks. "Today, I've got a special surprise. And no, it's not checkers." She giggled.

"Is it a pony?" I asked sarcastically. Though, I do really want a pony. Or a puppy. Or both. Monica shakes her head.

"Better. You can come in now, she's up and being sarcastic!" Monica called into the hall. As if in a dream, the Host Club walked into my room.

"Oh. My. Gods. Am I hallucinating? If not, best. day. ever!" I squealed, then started coughing… again. It happens every time I try to reach a high note. I grabbed my water bottle and took a few sips. The coughing stopped. "Heck, if I knew you guys were coming, I would have put the breathing machine back on and closed my eyes to scare the living daylights out of you!" I laughed, and they laughed along.

"So, Angel, how've you been feeling? I've missed you so much, I barely ate, slept, couldn't even think clearly." Kaoru came over to me and ruffled my hair.

"I missed you guys so much. I've been so-so. Wanna know something cool? There's a special fridge that has juice in it, and it's so cold that the juice freezes!" I giggled. "Monicaaaaa… Can I go get juuuuuice?" I asked annoyingly. Also slightly drugged. The medication for the infection makes my brain a bit frazzled.

"Sure, do you want to come?" She replied, turning to the Hosts.

"We'd love to accompany you to this juice-freezing fridge!" Tamaki joyously declared, producing a lovely coral rose out of nowhere and placing it behind my ear.

"Oh Tamaki, you are so silly sometimes. Allons-y, my faithful steed!" I cheered, sliding into my wheelchair.

"She's been watching way too much Doctor Who lately." Monica sighed and pushed my wheelchair to the 'magical freezy fridge of awesome Prussia unitatos' as I liked to call it.

I picked out an orange-juice-sickle. I ripped off the top and started licking it. Honey looked at me funny, then grabbed an apple-juice-sickle and followed suit. "Takashi! Try one!" He smiled after discovering the pleasures of icy juice in a plastic container. Mori took a cranberry one.

"Mmm. It's good." The corner of his mouth perked up. Was that a _**smile**_? The rest of the Hosts all took their prefered flavor and tried it. Smiles broke out on all of their faces, even Kyoya's. _**Wait… Kyoya's?!**_ I poked his face.

"You're smiling… D'awwww…" I continued poking his cheek annoyingly.

"No, I'm not. Stop poking my face." He grumbled. I yawned and leaned into the closest person to me.

"Angel? Are you tired?" Kaoru asked, not bothering to move my head. I yawned again and shut my eyes. For once in my life, I felt pure bliss.

* * *

Prepare for FEELS!

Angel: Am I going to be tortured again?

Me: Not for a while. Actually...

Angel: What are you going to do this time?

Me: I'm glad you asked. I'm going to...

Angel: Just spit it out already!

Me: Make your heart get ripped in two, have it sewn back together...

Stuff like that.

Angel: Well, crabs. Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Still Angel's POV (gotcha!)

The Hosts came to visit whenever they could. It made me happy, to have friends who cared about me this much.

When Chelsey found out about my 'imprisonment', she rushed over as soon as she could. She threw a huge fuss and freaked out.

She eventually got over the fact I was in the hospital. She came into my room one day. "Hey, kiddo. I've got two surprises for you. I'll give them to you once we get home." Chelsey smiled.

A week later, I was released from the hospital. Thank the gods. It smelled like old people in there.

I was back in the comforts of my own room at last, watching anime. I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah?" I asked. Chelsey came in, a huge grin on her face.

"We're going out. Get changed and meet me downstairs. We have to leave by three at the latest. Hustle, kiddo!" Chelsey threw me some clothes and exited.

I was confused. Not garden-variety confused, _really _confused. I slipped into the outfit, wiggled into my chair, and rolled to the elevator. Music was playing in the elevator. It. Was. Cheesy. Elevator. Music.

I rolled out when the doors opened. Chelsey was in the kitchen. "Come on! Got to get you in the car!" She ran me to the car.

Once I was in my seat and buckled in, the question in my mind escaped to my lips. "Where are we going?"

"Trust me. Just get ready to make a tough decision." Chelsey smirked and started the car. She drove into town, past Haruhi's house and the store. She pulled into a parking lot. "Close your eyes." She instructed. I covered my eyes with my hands.

I felt my chair start moving. About two minutes later, I heard automatic doors open and my nose was assaulted by a strange smell. "Open your eyes."

I took away my hands and gasped. I was in the pet store. "Your pick. Just not a horse. Though, I doubt there are any in here." Chelsey laughed.

"Really? Are you serious!?" I asked, astonished. Chelsey nodded. "Thank you so much!" I took off at full speed. I rolled through the aisles, passing cats and birds, fish and reptiles, rodents and amphibians. I reached my destination... The puppies. All of them were so cute! They were jumping, playing, wrestling, and sleeping.

One in particular caught my eye. It was the smallest one, barely a foot from nose to tail. It was white with black patches around its eyes and its paws. It was one of the playful ones.

Chelsey and one of the employees came up to me. "So kiddo, made your choice?" Chelsey asked and I nodded.

"That one. The one that looks like a panda." I pointed at the chubby ball of fluff and the employee picked it up.

"Looks like our Mister _'I think I'm a bear'_ is getting a home. Good luck, you little jiggler." The employee laughed. "So what's the name going to be?"

I thought long and hard. "Onmyō." Onmyō yipped joyously.

Half an hour later, Onmyō was licking my face in the car. When we arrived back home, Chelsey pulled me into the kitchen. "Kiddo, I have something to tell you." There were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Chelsey shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect. I... went to the foster care offices the other day..." She started.

"And?" I asked. A pause.

"I've adopted you."

* * *

Well, how's that for feels? I love tormenting you guys. It's just so funny when the reads go up, even though I don't update regularly and I torture the characters.

No, I'm not a sadist. Yes, I'm sure.

Now, you may think Angel was already adopted. Well, go back to chappie 5. Never said she got adopted. Onmyō means Yin Yang in Japanese, according to Google Translate.

Angel: You are so mean to your poor readers, leaving them with a cliff hanger like that.

Me: WELL RICK RIORDAN DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS READERS WITH THE YEAR-LONG WAITS OR THE CLIFFHANGERS OR THE NEXT HEROES OF OLYMPUS BOOK IS THE LAST ONE!

Angel: Calm down, grab a snack and go watch Bleach. It'll make you feel better.

Me: I'll do that later. Tamaki! Come here! Do the closure!

Tamaki: To all of the fabulous readers, read and review! The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!


	13. Chapter 13

(Still Still) Angel's POV

I couldn't speak. I just started crying. Onmyō licked my tears. Chelsey took Onmyō off of my lap and put him on the floor.

"I'm serious. You are officially my daughter as of last Friday." Chelsey hugged me.

"C-can I c-call y-you M-mom?" I stammered, my voice cracking. Chelsey nodded.

"M-mommy..." The word felt so foreign on my lips. I didn't know how to feel. Happy and excited because I have a family again, sad because Chelsey's going to have so much more to deal with, angry because she didn't tell me sooner, or nervous because she can (officially) ground me.

"And... Part two of the adoption is... We can celebrate!" Chelsey grabbed two miniature fruit tarts from the fridge. She handed me one and I sank my teeth into its fruity-gelatin~y-goodness. Looks like life is good, finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, I was in a constant good mood. I wasn't shy, nor did I retreat into my stammering side. "Hey Angel, you're in a really good mood today. What's up?" Haruhi asked.

I squealed in delight. "First person to ask award goes to Haruhi! Yesterday was. The. Best. Day. Ever! I was allowed to get a puppy and..." I paused for dramatic Tamaki-like effect. "I have been... Adopted!" If my legs could still move, I'd be jumping up and down.

"That's great! Are you planning on telling the rest of the Hosts separately, or all at once after school?" Haruhi asked.

"All at once! I can't wait to see their reactions! See ya later!" I rolled off to my Music Theory class, an ecstatic grin on my face.

School passed by even quicker than it did on the first day. I sped down the hall to Music Room Three, slammed open the door, and wheeled to the spot where I knew Renge's platform was. Renge and I had set up a plan for the announcement. Even though I'm afraid of heights, I won't be too high up for my phobia to kick in. The platform spun up from the floor and everyone looked at me. "Ladies and Hosts! I have an announcement to make! Drumroll please..." I paused dramatically and the drumroll began. Literally. Mori-senpai had wheeled out a drum set and drum rolled. I motioned for quiet. Mori-senpai stopped drumming. "I may show up a bit less to the club."

A gasp echoed through the crowd. "But why? Don't you like it here?" Honey-senpai asked. I point to him.

"I love it here. But, I have a _very_ good reason! I will be adjusting to... Family life! I've been adopted!" I exclaimed happily. A cheer arose from the gathered students.

"That's wonderful, Angel darling!" Tamaki joyously spun Haruhi around... Again.

"Why, Senpai? Why?" Haruhi asked once more. Mori-senpai shrugged.

The platform came down again. I rolled off and the Hosts surrounded me. Tamaki picked me out of my chair and spun me around. He put me back down, a crazy maniacal grin on his face. "Angel dearest, what pleasant news! I have to meet your adoptive parents!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing a finger in my face.

"Actually, parent. Singular. I've told you about Chelsey right?" The entire room went dead silent before erupting into cheers.

"Wait. You mean the wonderful lady you've always talked about, Chelsey? The lady who was your foster mother who took care of you well since you arrived in her care, Chelsey? Angel, that's fantabulous!" Tamaki gleefully cheered, once more spinning Haruhi around.

"Senpai, why. Just why." Haruhi grumbled. I laughed. Life was good.

* * *

So the line thingy is missing! WHERE IS IT? I NEED MY LINE THINGIES! Gomenasai minna-san~ for updating so late.

...

...

I found the line thingy! ALL'S WELL IN THE UNIVERSE!

So, funny story. My school has video annoucements on Fridays and I was made a school celebrity for today because I yelled "WHAAAAAT?" in a weird voice on the announcements. Yeah weird day.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW GUYS! AT 1,669 READS! In my book that is... LEGENDARY! WHOEVER CAN MAKE ME LAUGH IN ONE REVIEW GETS A VIRTUAL HIGH-FIVE! and, depending on how good it is, possibly a chappie dedication?


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been about three weeks since the adoption. The Host Club has gone back to normal, or as normal as it could get, with all of the typical weirdness. I don't see why it's not labeled an occupational hazard.

Chelsey's been acting a bit strange lately, making phone calls, leaving me at night to go out, and she never gives me a reason. It started to worry me. So I decided to do something about it. "Chel-Mom? Whatcha doin'?" I asked, wheeling up to her.

"Huh? Nothing, kiddo." She replied. I gave her a look. The 'I know you're hiding something' look. "Alright, fine. You caught me. I... Met a guy... And he's nice." Chelsey blushed. I started squealing.

"Oh my gods! Tell me everything! Who is he? What's he like? Is he cute? I'm so happy!" I exclaimed.

"Well... His name is Kris Rudens. He's really nice, he's British, yeah he's cute. He's tall, muscular. He's a child psychologist. He wants to meet you."

"Does that mean you're going to set up an appointment for me?" I asked, popping my eyebrow up. Chelsey laughs nervously.

"Not quite. I already did…" Chelsey chuckled.

"Mom! It's still a little weird saying that…" I whined. Chelsey laughed and I laughed too.

"So, what now? Did you finish your homework yet?" Chelsey asked and I nodded. "Wanna play Clue?"

Thirteen games of Clue later, I went up to bed.

The next few weeks went by as usual, Tamaki spinning Haruhi around, Mori-senpai was silent, Honey-senpai eating cake, and the twins doing their act.

Kaoru had been acting a bit strangely as of late. I saw one of my guy acquaintances from elementary school after school one day, and Kaoru got jealous. I don't want him to get jealous or anything.

As I was leaving the Host Club today, Kaoru came up to me. "Who was that?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"Who was what?" I replied, tilting my head ever-so-slightly.

"That guy! Who was he?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Oh! That was an acquaintance from elementary school, Haru. I haven't seen him in a while, so he struck up a conversation. Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"No reason. I just thought that he was flirting with you…" Kaoru looked down, his face turning red.

"Is that bad? I mean, he wasn't. But if he was, would that be bad?" I questioned, making Kaoru look up.

"Yes!" Kaoru half-yelled. I couldn't believe it. Kaoru, jealous?

"Kaoru! Why would you say that?! He's just an acquaintance! What's so wrong with that?!" I exclaimed.

Kaoru clenched his fist. "Because he's trying to make you his!"

That response caught me off-guard. "So? Are you jealous?" I asked.

"No! He's trying to take you away!" Kaoru yelled. "If you want to be with him, fine. But you have to give up me."

It stung like an arrow through my heart. Tears welled in my eyes. "You heartless monster!" I cried and rolled as fast as I could (which is pretty fast) away from _him_. If he's going to act like that, he's nothing to me. Worth less than my legs. He's absolutely nothing.

* * *

Superduperduper sorry for not updating! Kinda busy, ya know?

Planning a plan for a sequel!

A sequel, you ask?

A sequel!

Details will be released when I feel like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. At all. Whatsoever.

* * *

Kaoru's POV (finally!)

Angel has made me mad. Not even just mad, absolutely livid. Furiously enraged. Blinded by infuriation. Talking to another guy who could have been _flirting_ with her. He could have been trying to take her away from the Host Club, away from me. I just snapped at her. How could she… Just being with another guy! It makes me want to punch something!

I stormed back into the mostly-vacant Music Room Three to find the others staring at me. I ignored all of them, even Hikaru, and stomped angrily to the corner. "What just happened?" Haruhi asked.

"_She_ happened. _She_ was with another guy. He was trying to take _her_ away from us. Away from _me._" I grumbled, too angry to say Angel's name.

"By 'her' do you mean Angel?" Kyoya asked. I shot him a hateful glance.

"No. I meant the other girl who constantly hangs out with us and is not a Host." I sarcastically replied. My response was too caustic, but I didn't care. The 'good twin' needs to have some bad moments too.

"KAORU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU CAN'T JUST YELL AT A GIRL! THEY'RE FRAGILE AND WILL BREAK AT ANY SINGLE HARSH MOMENT OR ANY EMOTIONAL TIME! YOU MADE _ANGEL PARKER_ **CRY!** Now you've done it… you hurt the angel with broken wings. Go apologize to her. _**NOW**_." Hikaru exploded, catching me and all of the other Hosts off-guard.

That made me think. She just took off. I made her mad. Too mad for words. Even worse, I made her _cry_. All because I was jealous of a guy she talked to. My jealousy turned into a violent poison, and I hurt her. What kind of person am I? A jerky, envious heart-breaker. Not fit to be friends with Angel, much less _with _her.

I jumped up and ran out the door, looking desperately for Angel. "Angel? Angel! Where are you?" I called out, searching every room in every hall in the school.

Two hours later, and still no sign of Angel, I decided to pause in my search. Since no one but the Hosts were left at school, Haruhi searched every girl's bathroom. We don't want her to be found out, she'd get kicked out of the Club. No sign of Angel.

The last place I checked was the classroom I first met her in, and to my surprise, there she was. Hidden behind my desk, her face red and coated in tears. "Angel…"

"Go away! I hate you!" My heart just split in two. She _hates _me?

"Angel. I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions and jealousy poisoned me. I'm so so sorry. I will never do it ever again. My heart shattered like a crystalline snowflake when I thought I lost you. Please forgive me." I walked over to Angel, reaching towards her.

She slapped at my hand, rolling away from me quickly. She sped out of the room faster than some of the track runners, taking off down the hall. I raced after her, calling her name. I chased her all the way to the gymnasium. In her chair's trajectory, was a barbell. "Angel! Look out!" I yelled, but it was too late.

The wheels collided with the obstacle, sending Angel flying. A burst of adrenalin coursed through my veins, making me just fast enough to catch Angel. I looked at her. Her face was filled with fear.

"Kaoru… Kaoru!" She started crying and clung to me like a life preserver. I gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm so so so sorry, Angel. Please forgive me. I realized what I did was completely awful and I will never do it ever again. Please forgive me…" I whispered softly. Angel looked at me and…

* * *

Hahaha I'm such a troll... But in the good spirit of Hanukkah and Christmas and all other holiday-ish stuff, you lovely readers get two updates in one day! Hurray!

Angel: What am I going to do?

Me: You already know.

Kaoru: What's she going to do?

Me: No spoilers allowed! Except for havarti2, my epic test-out-new-chappies-on-person!

Kyoya: So what have you been doing since your last update? *glares*

Me: Uhhh... about that... writing other fanfics? That may or may not hopefully appear here?

Kyoya: How many do you have on your phone?

Me: *backs away slowly* Lemme check... HOLY MOTHER OF FLUFFOCITY! 105!? WHEN DID GET THAT MANY STARTED?

Kyoya: I'm so disappointed.

Me: I know... R&amp;R! I love love love love reviews! I need them to surviveeeeeeee!

I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh yeah!

I'm considering that sequel mentioned last a/n... or a turning this into a mini series so that each Host gets a girl. Or a guy, in Haruhi's case.

Yes, I still ship TamaHaru, but I think it's a good idea. Your thoughts? Leave them in the review box!

Chappie dedication to who can guess the reference!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: As I may have forgotten to explicitly say so in chappies 1-14, I do not own OHSHC. At All. Whatsoever.

* * *

Angel's POV

I looked up at Kaoru and did something out of the blue. I kissed him quickly on the cheek.

That moment felt strange, but a good strange, tingly and it made my heart race. However short the moment was, the indescribably joyous, tingly, heart-racing feeling stayed for what felt like an eternity.

Both of our faces went red. "You didn't see anything. I forgive you." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Uh…" Kaoru was speechless. I laughed, a happy, cheerful sound.

"Well, that was intelligent. Come on, the others are probably looking for us by now." I giggled. Kaoru nodded and set me back in my wheelchair. He wheeled me out of the gym, still dumbstruck by my unexpected action.

We find the others rather quickly, with them being in Music Room 3. "Hey, you're here! Did you two make up?" Honey-senpai asks, smiling.

"Uh…" Kaoru replied. I laughed again.

"You could say that." I smirked, my face going reddish-pinkish.

"Uh, what she said…" Kaoru agreed. Then, he leaned down and whispered, "Should we tell them? And did that really happen or was I dreaming?"

"Nah, let'em figure it out on their own. That really happened. I think I enjoyed it as much as you." I whispered back. "Though Kyoya has already figured it out. Bet you that Tamaki-senpai will figure it out last."

"Angel darling! You're alright! Thank goodness! I was so worried!" Tamaki-senpai picked me up and spun me around.

"Tamaki-senpai… there was no reason to be worried." I started, but then reconsidered. "Well… there was one reason… I may or may not have accidently chair-tripped over a barbell…?" I finished quickly, throwing a questioning tone onto the reason.

"You what?!" Tamaki-senpai gasped, clinging to me and inspecting my current state-of-being.

Kaoru growled. Like when-Onmyō-gets-to-being-a-Grouchy-McGrouchersons growled. I turned to look at him. "Kaoru! Did you just _growl_? That was ungentlemanly…" I reprimanded.

"Sorry." He looked down, ashamed for his animalistic action. I fluffed his hair.

"That's a good Kaoru." I teased, giggling playfully. "If you keep up this good behavior, you might just get a treat." I giggled again.

I could practically see a light bulb go off above Kyoya's head, then Mori-senpai's. I held my finger to my lips to make sure they don't say anything. They both nodded in agreement.

* * *

Told you! 2 Chappies in 1 day!

Current Read:Review ratio... 2,875 to 33...

Yay reads! Review! R.E.V.I.E.W!

*casually eats invisible (already eaten) bruschetta. Sorry for the freaky-deeky-whale-screamly short thing known as a chappie.

Guess who's stuck again! *points to self shamefully* *looks up crazily*

SIE SIND DAS ESSEN WIR SIND JAEGER!

I think I'm good... maybe...

* * *

Angel: *rolls up and punches me* Stop tormenting me!

Kaoru: *does the same thing* YOU MADE ME GROWL?!

Me: Heh heh heh... yeah.

Remember... whoever gives me the singular best review gets a chappie dedication and now adding... a sneak preview of the next chappie!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclameow. I do not own-nya~ OHSHC. I own Haru, Angel, Chelsey, Monica, and Kris, nya~ Technically I don't own Monica... She's a librarian I know...

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timest of Skips~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been two weeks since 'The Incident' happened. Things have gone back to normal, save for the fact that Kaoru and I kept blushing every time we saw each other. I'm pretty sure Haruhi and Honey have figured out what happened during 'The Incident', but Tamaki and Hikaru were still as clueless as ever. Huh… boys.

I was sitting in my Music Theory class when the room got suddenly colder. I started feeling really warm just under my skin and pulled at the collar of my dress, hoping to relieve the feeling. I could feel beads of sweat break out on my forehead, slowly rolling down my face and dripping onto my lap. "Miss Parker, what was the answer to the last question I asked?" My teacher questioned.

My head snapped up, looking directly at my teacher. "I don't know, sir. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. It won't happen again."

I'm guessing that my teacher noticed the sweat on my forehead, because he immediately instructed, "Miss Parker, go to the nurse's clinic. If you weren't paying attention earlier, there must be something wrong." I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I bowed my head and rolled out of the classroom, starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I rolled down several long and, in my head, spinning hallways and down a ramp before finding myself in the nurse's clinic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timest of Skips~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru's POV

School ended quickly, so I waited outside of Angel's classroom so we could meander to the Host Club together. A few people strolled out of the classroom, with no sign of Angel. "Hey, have you seen Angel?" I asked a couple of girls who were leaving the room. They both shook their heads. _'Huh, that's odd. Angel should be here.'_ I thought, entering the classroom. There was only one student in the room packing away his things: Haru. "You're Haru, right?" I asked, moving towards him.

"Mhm." He nodded and continued putting his supplies away. "What's up." He droned monotonously, not even making eye contact.

"Have you seen Angel?" I questioned, putting my hand on his desk and leaning towards him.

"Mhm."

"Can you tell me where she is?"

"Mhm."

"Well, where is she?"

"Home."

I stared at Haru. "What do you mean home?!" I asked exasperatedly. Haru sighed.

"She got sent to the nurse by our teacher. Since she hasn't come back, I assumed she was sent home." He mumbled before exiting the classroom.

I grumbled and kicked an eraser cap that had been either dropped or discarded by some student. I strolled worriedly into Music Room Three, lazily pushing the door open. I trudged to my usual table and sat down, crossing my arms and resting my head on them. Hikaru came to my side. "Kaoru, what's wrong? You seem upset, did something happen? Where's Angel?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"She's at home…" I mumbled into my sleeve, not bothering to look up at my brother or anyone else.

"What do you mean she's at home? Didn't she come to school today?" Honey-senpai asked from his table.

"Mhm… Got sent home by the nurse…" I mumbled and Boss gasped. I lifted my head slowly to find him making one of those plans of his.

"Our precious Angel got sent _home_?! Men, this is a _catastrophe_! We must visit our poor Angel and make _sure_ she feels better!" he exclaimed, rose petals appearing everywhere. Even I don't know how he does that. Maybe it's a French thing, because I saw a French guy out to lunch with a Spaniard and an albino German, and he did the same thing.

"It's settled then? We'll visit Angel tomorrow afternoon. Please, remember to be considerate to Ms. Chelsey, as she will be the hostess and we'll be house guests. I've already contacted Ms. Chelsey, and she knows we'll be coming over tomorrow." Kyoya-senpai informed us.

"How did you...?" Hikaru asked before shaking his head. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Tomorrow it is, then."

* * *

*eats strawberry cheesecake Blizzard from DQ.* I just **had** to put in the BTT. Leave den reviews! Please!

Angel: STOP TORTURING ME.

Hmm... nah. I'll do it when I need to for the sake of the story. FLUFFFFF WILL ENSUE.

Kaoru: Hmm?

FLUFFITY FLUFF FLUFF.

Yours in llamas and fabulosity, ~*The Utterly Fabulous Z*~


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the... FU-TTOCKS. I SAID FUTTOCKS. THAT IS A WORD. Sorry for the three month wait! Don't kill me! I know where I'm going with this! I also drew Angel, but I couldn't upload the picture... ;-;**

**Anyways~ Have fun with the long and explain-y chappie! (WHY ISN'T EXPLAIN-Y A WORD?!)**

* * *

3rd POV.

The next day, the entirety of the Host Club showed up at 30 Atlantic Avenue, all to see how Angel was feeling. Each member of the Host Club either knocked or rang the doorbell: Kyoya knocked, Mori knocked, Honey stood on his tippie-toes to reach the doorbell, the twins did the 'doo-doo-doo doo-doo' 'doo doo' knock, Tamaki repeatedly poked the doorbell, and Haruhi rang the doorbell like a normal person.

A minute after the entire door-fiasco ended, Chelsey came to the door. Her light-brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing a light-blue and black-striped t-shirt, light-washed jean shorts and aquamarine Converse high tops. "So you must be the Host Club. My name is Chelsey Wallace. Angel doesn't know you're here, _does_ she?" Chelsey smirked cheekily, her hazel eyes glittering.

"Um, no… she doesn't." Tamaki twiddled his fingers. "I hope that's not a problem…" he muttered. Chelsey burst out laughing.

"Not at all, kiddo. She's been holed up in her room all since yesterday, and hasn't come out. She'd probably be thrilled to see you, although she isn't all dolled up like she usually is. Come on in." Chelsey opened the door wider and the Hosts entered the house.

They took in the high ceilings, black and white tiled floor, the shiny elevator in the corner, the table by the window adjacent to the fridge, the center island with a computer next to a bowl of fruit on top of a stack of papers. Haruhi looked amazed, she had never been in a house quite like this. The others were looking around with various levels of interest; Tamaki looking at all of the 'commoner' devices, Honey on Mori's shoulders eying a book on the marble countertop, the twins stealing away said book and reading parts of it, and Kyoya found an old photo album. "Miss Wallace? Who are these people?" He asked, pointing at a slightly charred picture of a man, woman, and young girl.

The three were standing under a sakura tree, the petals falling around them. The man had shiny blond hair and freckles, cheerful green eyes, and a cheeky smile; his hand on the little girl's head. He was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt, as well as a pair of red Converse. The little girl was wearing a daisy crown placed on her smooth brown hair, a pale-pink lacy dress, and matching Mary-Janes. She was doing a peace sign, and her bright aqua eyes glittered with happiness. The woman had brown hair as well, pulled into a braid, her blue eyes sparkled with hope, a gentle smile graced her lips. She was wearing a light-blue sundress and a white sunhat with a navy bow flopping its ends off of the rim of the hat.

Chelsey looked at the picture sadly. "The man is," she paused. "was, Finley Parker. The woman… was Mia Parker." Chelsey stopped. "They were Angel's parents." She spoke after a brief moment of silence.

"That must mean…" Tamaki started.

"That has to be Angel-chan." Honey finished. Chelsey nodded. "She looks so happy in that picture. Right, Takashi?"

"Mhm." Mori grunted. The other Hosts gathered around the album, all wanting a glimpse of Angel as a child with her parents.

"Speaking of Angel, which way is her room?" Kaoru asked hurriedly.

"Upstairs, the door with the 'Sorry, we're closed' sign hanging from a piece of pink gimp. Angel was always making something-or-others that did various things." Chelsey answered, pointing at the staircase to the left. "She's probably sleeping…"

Kaoru nodded a thanks and half-rushed up the stairs, Tamaki and Honey close behind. The others meandered after them, only Kyoya stayed behind. "Pardon me, Miss Wallace, but I understand you signed Angel up for sessions with a child psychologist. May I ask why?" He asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Angel keeps thinking about the fire that killed her parents. She thinks it's her fault, she was right there when her fireplace went out of control, when Finley told her to jump out the window. The last thing she heard her parents say was, 'No matter what happens, we will always love you.' Once she opened up to me, she told me that she had put too much wood on the fire. That was when the fire grew out of control." Chelsey sighed. "I feel that Angel should tell the rest, as it is not my story to tell."

"I understand completely, Miss Wallace. If you'll excuse me, I believe I should stop Tamaki from doing anything too loudly." Kyoya nodded and headed up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Angel was fast asleep, completely unaware of her surprise visitors. A light knock on her door made her groan. "Fi' mo' mintsss…." (Translation: Five more minutes.) She shivered and pulled her blankets around her. The door opened slightly and quite a few heads popped into the doorway; a pair of ginger twins, a flamboyant blond, and an adorable blond.

"I'll go in first, and I'll let you know when you can come in. Okay?" Kaoru whispered, looking to the other three Hosts. They reluctantly nodded, and Kaoru opened the door just enough so he could enter Angel's room. He sat in a chair that was next to the bed and Angel subconsciously latched onto his hand.

"Papa, je me sens pas bien…" Angel mumbled, pulling Kaoru's hand closer to her cheek. Tamaki's jaw dropped, Hikaru's eyes widened, and Honey watched the two with a goofy smile. Kaoru stroked Angel's hair softly, oblivious to the reactions of the others. Angel suddenly sneezed and shot straight up, awake albeit quite out-of-it. "Kaoru? Wha're yew doing… 'ere?"(Translation: Kaoru? What're you doing here?) She slurred, looking at the 'good' twin with dull eyes.

"We came to see how you were feeling. You can come in now." Kaoru answered before turning to the door, where all of the other Hosts had gathered.

"Angel-chan! How are you feeling?" Honey asked, standing next to Kaoru.

"Do yew wan the honesss trruf?" (Translation: Do you want the honest truth?) Angel mumbled, her words blending together as if she had a mouthful of marshmallow fluff.

"Sugarcoating it only makes it worse." Kyoya answered, pushing up his glasses. The other Hosts nodded in agreement.

"Ah feeeelll li' deaffff… Mah 'ead hursss, ah can' breavvve frou mah dose… mah en'ire body hursss, i's tooo ho' an' tooo col' in ere…." (Translation: I feel like death. My head hurts, I can't breathe through my nose… my entire body hurts, it's too hot and too cold in here….) Angel groaned, burying her face into her sweat-covered pillow. "An' mah froa' hurssss…" (Translation: And my throat hurts…) She coughed into her pillow, her entire body shaking. The brunette curled in on herself, shivering all the while.

"It appears that you have caught a cold, nothing too serious, you should be fine in a couple of days." Kyoya explained, pushing up his glasses yet again.

"Mmmm." Angel nodded before turning to Kaoru, a dazed look in her eye. "Yew look purdy. (Translation: You look pretty.)" She giggled, weakly latching onto Kaoru's wrist. "Ah laaaahk yew."

_I like you._

* * *

**SORRY NOT SORRY. I AM A TROLL. Anyways, I don't go back to school for another 12 days or so, but I have an eye infection. In BOTH eyes. JUST MY LUCK. I might start a bunch of new stuff on here, like a Yu-Gi-Oh crossover, that DGM fanfic I talked about on my profile, a KHR one-shot, DBZ fanfic, etc...**

**DOES ANYONE EVEN READ THESE. **

**WE HAVE 5067 READS AND NOT EVEN A REVIEW TOTAL OF 1%. YOU PEOPLE ARE FAILING ME.**

**/me goes to Tamaki's emo corner and grows mushrooms.**


End file.
